Crazy in Love
Crazy in Love is the first song recorded by American singer Beyoncé, featuring American rapper Jay-Z, for her debut studio album Dangerously in Love. It was released on May 18, 2003. Lyrics Yes! So crazy right now! Most incredibly, it's your girl, B It's your boy, Young You ready? Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh no no Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh no no Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh no no Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh no no History in the making Part two, it's so crazy right now I look and stare so deep in your eyes I touch on you more and more every time When you leave I'm begging you not to go Call your name two, three times in a row Such a funny thing for me to try to explain How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame 'Cause I know I don't understand Just how your love can do what no one else can Got me looking so crazy right now Your love's got me looking so crazy right now (Your love) Got me looking so crazy right now Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (Your touch) Got me hoping you'll page me right now Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now Looking so crazy, your love's got me looking Got me looking so crazy in love Oh oh, oh oh, uh oh, oh no no Oh oh, oh oh, uh oh, oh no no Oh oh, oh oh, uh oh, oh no no Oh oh, oh oh, uh oh, oh no no When I talk to my friends so quietly "Who he think he is?" Look at what you did to me Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress If you ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress It's the way that you know what I thought I knew It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you But I still don't understand Just how your love can do what no one else can Got me looking so crazy right now Your love's got me looking so crazy right now (Oh, crazy) Got me looking so crazy right now (Your love) Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (Oh) Got me hoping you'll page me right now (Hey) Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (Hey) Looking so crazy, your love's got me looking Got me looking so crazy in love I'm looking so crazy, your love's got me looking Got me looking so crazy in love I'm warmed up now, let's go Young Hov, y'all know when the flow is loco Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh (Oh) O.G. Big Homie, the one and only (Oh no) Stick bony, but the pockets is fat like Tony Soprano (Oh, no) The ROC handle like Van Exel I shake phonies man you can't get next to The genuine article, I do not sing though I sling though, If anything I bling yo A star like Ringo, war like a Green Beret Crazy, bring ya whole set JAY-Z in the Range, crazy and deranged They can't figure him out, they like, "Hey, is he insane?" (Oh, no) Yes sir, I'm cut from a different cloth My texture is the best fur: chinchilla I've been iller than chain smokers How you think I got the name Hova? I been realer, the game's over Fall back Young, ever since I made the change over To platinum, the game's been a wrap, one Got me looking, so crazy, my baby I'm not myself lately, I'm foolish, I don't do this I've been playing myself, baby, I don't care 'Cause your love's got the best of me And baby you're making a fool of me You got me sprung and I don't care who sees 'Cause baby you got me, you got me, so crazy, baby Hey! Got me looking so crazy right now Your love's got me looking so crazy right now (Your love) Got me looking so crazy right now Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (Your touch) Got me hoping you'll page me right now Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now Looking so crazy, your love's got me looking Got me looking so crazy in love Got me looking so crazy right now Your love's got me looking so crazy right now (Your love) Got me looking so crazy right now Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (Your touch) Got me hoping you'll page me right now Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now Looking so crazy, your love's got me looking Got me looking so crazy in love Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:Jay-Z Category:Dangerously in Love Category:Crazy in Love